


my heart is a drum and you are the percussionist

by swanmills



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanmills/pseuds/swanmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a habit of falling asleep on top of people. Or maybe it's a habit of doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is a drum and you are the percussionist

It was a Thursday evening in the Mills household. Henry was over a one of his friend’s houses for a sleepover slash school project slash really just an excuse for a sleepover, and Regina and Emma were having their weekly magic practice (otherwise known as “Emma forces Regina to watch her favorite movies and they drink cheap wine”).  
Emma popped a DVD into the console, grinning. “You’re gonna _love_ this movie,” she said, plopping on the couch next to Regina (so close to Regina, their thighs were practically touching, and Regina wondered if Emma could see the heat starting to form on her cheeks?), setting her sock-clad feet on the coffee table. Emma wiggled her toes as she fiddled with the remote, and Regina notices that Emma’s socks were mismatched.  
“You ready to watch?” Emma asked, her eyebrows raised and her eyes shining with a mischievous glint. She took one of her legs and put them under Regina’s, forcing them up on the coffee table with her own.  
“Watch what?” Regina glared at Emma for her requirement of rude etiquette but didn’t put her feet down.  
Emma popped open the bottle of the $15 wine she bought at Storybrooke’s one gas station, and poured into a mug (hers) and a wine glass (Regina’s). She pressed play and watched for Regina’s reaction to the movie. The title of the movie appeared on the screen as the opening scene started.  
“ _The Sandlot_?” Regina scrunched her nose, and Emma glanced at her when she said, “It sounds… off-putting.”  
Emma faked a gasp, sounding appalled as she splayed her hand across her chest. “Excuse you? This is one of the greatest movies of all time. It was my _favorite_ when I was a kid.”  
“That doesn’t help your case,” Regina murmured.  
Emma narrowed her eyes teasingly, and elbowed Regina softly as she asked, “Are you saying I have a bad taste in movies?”  
Regina shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring her heart as it started to beat _just_ a little more quickly, and rolled her eyes as she watched the screen. “Maybe.”  
Emma let out a dramatic “harumph!” but stopped the conversation, as the narrator started to speak and she wanted to pay attention. Regina started to say a sassy comeback, turning her head to look at Emma but before she could voice her thoughts, Emma put her finger against Regina’s lips and whispered, “Shhhh,” without even having to look away from the television. It shut Regina up for multiple reasons.  
The movie had actually turned out to be pretty good. It was a feel good movie, that much was obvious, and Regina found that while she didn’t know much about baseball, she thought it was funny and heartwarming. Maybe she would get Henry to watch it (or put the idea in Emma’s head. Emma would never let Regina go if she found out Regina had told Henry to watch it). Even at the good points though, it turned out to be hard to concentrate on what was going on, because Emma somehow kept getting closer, and _closer_ , as if their starting position hadn’t been enough. By the time the boys were throwing up at the carnival rides, Emma’s head was leaning against Regina’s shoulders. When the boys accidentally hit the signed baseball over the fence, Emma had moved to where her head was now on the arm of the couch and her body was splayed across Regina’s torso and thighs, her feet dangling slightly off of the other end of the couch.  
Her heart was beating quickly and she prayed Emma couldn’t feel it, because it was as if a bass drum was pumping Regina’s blood. She looked at Emma as she contentedly watched the movie, her blonde hair illuminated by the bright, artificial light. Regina knew when Emma’s favorite parts would come up because she would silently mouth the words to herself, her pink lips moving softly as she spoke the scene, word by word.  
Not that Regina was staring at her lips.  
(She’s been in denial for weeks.)  
The movie ended too quickly (or maybe it took forever? Regina could feel every breath Emma took and it made her heart skip beats. The drummer in her chest must be terrible at keeping a steady rhythm), and when the ending credits rolled, Regina looked down to find Emma snoring lightly on top of her.  
Regina looked at Emma. _Really_ looked at her, not for the first time, but not for the last, either. Her hair was so, so blonde, like she had tripped and fell into a bottle of hair dye, but Regina knew it was natural (Emma had told her a few months ago), and it curled down Emma’s face and was spread out across Regina’s lap. Regina resisted the temptation to take a small lock and wrap her finger around it, or to go all the way and stroke all of her hair. She looked rather comfortable considering the fact that she was sleeping on a leather couch, and her choice of attire included lightwash skinnies and a plaid button up. Her cheek was cutely pressed against the couch, causing it to bulge out, and her breaths were soft, like a whisper, but to Regina they were all she heard.  
(Maybe she would’ve been a poet in another life.)  
Emma squirms, causing Regina to instantly freak out and sit still. Emma snorted lightly, and turned over, now facing Regina, because seeing her profile obviously hadn’t been enough. Her shirt was starting to ride up and Regina could see a small sliver of the blonde’s hip bone.  
Regina quickly squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that if Emma drooled, it wouldn’t be on the couch.

—

Regina woke up Friday morning to feel no weight on her and her satin sheets covering her. She sat up to see that not only had Emma left, but Regina was in a completely different room. How had she gotten up here? Maybe Emma carried her up?  
_Of course not_. Regina scoffed at herself for thinking such a ridiculous thought. _Tell that hopeless romantic in you to shut the hell up_. So she did.  
Getting up, she realized there was a small crick in her the small of her back and her limbs were stiff. Her neck felt cold and sweaty and when she got up several of her joints cracked. Quickly trailing down the stairs to prove to the small voice in her head that _no_ , Emma was _not_ snoozing on the couch, she proved herself right when she glanced into the living room. She was surprised to see that the bottle of wine and the glasses that she and Emma had used last night had disappeared from the coffee table.  
Emma had cleaned up before she left.  
Regina let out a shuddering sigh, ruffling through her hair. It reached slightly past her shoulders. She can’t remember the last time her hair was this long without remembering her days as the Evil Queen.  
She did her usual morning routine, letting the water in her shower be hotter than usual as the droplets beat down onto her skin. She got dressed in her usually classy attire, and she went downstairs into the kitchen, pouring her morning coffee into a travel mug. Getting in her car, she drove the short ride it took to get to City Hall and started to fill out paperwork.  
Friday mornings were usually the days the reports from the sheriff’s office were due. Regina felt the nervousness creep up her spine, but she ignored it, walking to the other side of the building to get to the office. She had worn flats today, so her heels didn’t click on the tile like it usually did, and she could feel her confidence dwindling. She tried pushing it down, flipping her hair behind her shoulders and she walked into the sheriff’s office.  
“Miss Swan?” she asked, startling a surprised Emma who had been too engaged in tossing crumpled up paper in the wastebasket to notice she had walked into the room. “Where are you reports for this week?”  
“Uh.” Emma stood up, taking the chance to get a glance of the clock that was set above the filing cabinets on the other side of the room. “I thought they weren’t due until two.”  
“That doesn’t mean you wait until 1:59 to turn them in,” Regina snapped.  
Emma gave Regina a hurt look (and Regina hoped that Emma could see hers, too), and said, “Is this about last night? I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I left as early as I possibly could.”  
“I don’t care that you fell asleep on me,” Regina sighed. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked at the blonde in exasperation.  
“Really?” Emma’s eyebrows wrinkled together.  
Regina’s next sentence came out as a whisper. “I woke up in my own bed this morning.”  
The color of Emma’s cheeks were surely competing with the color of her leather jacket, and she managed to sputter out, “Yeah… umm… I… carried you up?” She looked down at her boots the toe of one of them grinding the floor. “Sorry.”  
“I… we can speak of that later.” Regina started to slowly inch towards Emma, and when she was close enough, she tapped Emma’s chin as an indication to look up. “Why did you leave without telling me? Or at least waking me up? You don’t have to be ashamed.”  
“Wine makes me sleepy,” mumbled Emma, looking anywhere and everywhere but Regina.  
Regina’s eyes flashed unpredictably as she started the put the pieces together in her head. “You bring wine every time you come over to watch a movie.”  
“As a gift?” Emma’s voice was practically a squeak, because she had been totally _busted_ , and she was suddenly interested in the wall.  
“Emma.” Regina’s voice held slightly more confidence in it than it did before when she had first walked in, but she hoped it didn’t waver as much as she thought it was. “Look at me.”  
Emma’s bright green eyes were able to slowly make contact with Regina’s brown ones. Her cheeks were still red, and she looked as frazzled as Regina felt.  
Regina cupped Emma’s cheek, bringing the blonde’s ear to her mouth, and she whispered, “If you had wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask nicely.”  
She backed away quickly, pivoting on her heel and walking out of the room before Emma could respond back, but not after she heard the sharp gasp that came out of Emma’s mouth.


End file.
